


Art for "For the werewolf has sympathy" by putthechocolatedown

by Hell_13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Werewolf!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Reverse Big Bang 2017 entry Art for putthechocolatedown team: Legacy.





	Art for "For the werewolf has sympathy" by putthechocolatedown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putthechocolatedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putthechocolatedown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For the werewolf has sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878279) by [putthechocolatedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putthechocolatedown/pseuds/putthechocolatedown). 



> My art entry for Cap-IM Reverse Big Bang 2017! So much fun doing this! And thanks to my partner @putthechocolatedown for your awesome fics! Mann i’m so glad you want to write great fic for my horrible sketch that time. lol 
> 
> You all must read that fic! It’s 10k+ words! She is rock!
> 
> Anyway, it’s my first time join this event! I’m so excited and insecure! Wow, but i’m sooo slad join this and make new friends! hnngghhh…


End file.
